Troche Historii cz.1
Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii - Odcinek 1 "Troche Historii cz.1" OD AUTORA: Autor ma nadzieje napisać tą fikcje, a jak wyjdzie, to zobaczymy nie długo!:) (Znajdujemy się w Muzeum historii w Kanadzie, a dokładnie w prowincji Alberta, gdzieś obok skamielin dinozaurów stoi Heather wraz z Mamuśką DJ'a. Widać, że była zawodniczka jest zniecierpliwiona) Heather: Czego oni znów ode mnią chcą!? - powiedziała podirytowana. Mama Dj'a: Zamknij się gówniarzu też tu czekam! - uderzyła torebką Heather. (Nagle obok nich pojawił się Chef z torbą podróżną) Chef: Witajcie! Heather masz tu plany na sezon i będziesz prowadziła kolejny sezon Totalnej Porażki! Heather: Co..? Chef: Tak, tak, a pani będzie zajmowała się wykarmieniem tych darmozjadów! (Mama Dj'a lekko się zdenerwowała, ale przyjeła to jako kolejne wyzwanie w życiu) Heather: A w którym miejscu ma odbyć się sezon!? Chef: Ma być po prostu o historii! O Cholera...(wziął walizkę i pobiegł) Heather: Ale!? Chef: Improwizuj! (Heather wzruszyła tylko ramionami, a obok niej stała kochana mamuśka Dj'a) Jedna kamera wyskakuje z paszczy dinozaura, druga znajduje się w centrum jakiegoś pojedynku rycerskiego i trzecie pojawia się na zamku, gdzie znajduje się komnata króla. Jarosław na polu walki rycerzy stara się uderzyć pałką basebollową Alex, lecz ta jest nie uchwytna i broni wszystkiego ciosy, a na końcu go wywraca na ziemie i się śmieje. Alice goni z krzyżem Anabell, starając się ją przestraszyć, a to wszystko w klimacie stosu do palenia niewiernych. Carlos stoi obok skamielin i oblicza ile ona ma lat, temu wszystkiemu przygląda się Christina, zabiera mu notatki i kreśli po nich , a zaraz obok rysuje na tym nagą kobietę, przez co Carlos jest wściekły i rzuca się na Christinę. Na arednie koloseum walczy Joanna i Diego przeciwko gladiatorom, którzy stoją przed nimi z dzidami.Przy ognisku na ogniu w wielkim garze gotuje Mama Dj'a, a w nim znajduje się przestraszony Alvaro. W pokoju alchemika Emma wraz z Kevinem się sprzeczają, a całej sytuacji zza drzwi przysłuchuje się Lukas, który się potknął i wpadł do pomieszczenia, na niego zerkają wściekli Emma i Kevin. Paula ubrana w strój księżniczki paraduje na zamku, potyka się i wpada do wody, gdzie gonią ją rekiny. Przed jakąś ceremonią Jennifer komunikuje się z Heather, rozmawiają jak dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki, a to wszystko widzi zdegustowany ich brakiem gustu Fernando, pokazuje kciuk w dół i kiwa przecząco głową. Na koniec wszyscy zbierają się przed wejściem do muzeum i pojawia się napis "Total Drama History" (Heather wyszła przed budynek trzymając w lewej ręce plany na scenariusz sezonu) Heather: Co tam ma być, do jasnej ciasnej!? (Nie wiadomo za co, ale Heather zerwała torebką od Mamy Dj'a) Heather: Za co to? Mama Dj'a: Bądź ciszej! Heather: Jezu. (Wredna panienka tylko przewróciła oczami, a obok Heather zjawił się Greg) Greg: Yo Lala! Wyskoczymy gdzieś!? Heather: Goń się! Nie zadaje się z looserami! Greg: Pragnę powiedzieć, że ty też yo nim jesteś! Heather: Ja? Phi! Ja jestem prowadząca! Greg: To się lala okaże jeszcze, yo! (Mama Dj'a zerkneła na Grega, lecz go po prostu olała) Mama Dj'a: Dzisiejsza młodziez... Heather: Prowadziłaś, kiedyś program na żywo? (Mama Dj'a się strasznie wkurzyła) Mama Dj'a: Od kiedy jesteśmy na Ty!? (No i mamusia znów użyła swojej torebki) Mama Dj'a: Jeśli, Cię nikt nie wychował małolatowo to ja chętnie to zrobie. (I jeszcze jej poprawiła) Mama DJ'a: Jeszcze raz się tak do mnie odezwiesz! Heather: Ok.. ' Wolałam już tego Chefa!' (Tymczasem przed gmachem budynku pojawiła się pierwsza dorożka, a z niej wysiadła Jennifer!) Jennifer: I znów poskąpili na to show! Heather: Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? (Zapytała wprost Heather) Jennifer: Oglądałam wszystkie sezony. (Gospodyni programu uznała że to nie słyszy) Heather: Ah..Tak..To jest Jennifer, stara się być wredna ale jej w ogóle to nie wychodzi. Jennifer: Gdzie jest Chris? Heather: Ja jestem gospodarzem, idiotko! (Pierwsza osoba a jak wiele problemu dla nowej gospodynii jej już sprawiała Jennifera...) ' Same niewychowane bachory!' Heather: Zajmij, miejscie gdzieś z boku.. Jennifer: Już..już! Się robi pani prowadząca (Jennifer prawie nie prychnęła. Tymczasem pod muzeum zjawił się Alvaro, szedł przeglądając się w lusterku) Heather: yyyy..Alvaro? Alvaro: Aaa...Tak hej..Sorki ale musze wiele czasu poświecać urodzie.. Jennifer: Pierwsza ciota, co ma tu wystąpić to właśnie Ty? (Alvaro zerknął na Jennifer spode łba i spokojnie odpowiedział) Alvaro: Tak, wiem..Jestem ładniejszy i nie musisz mi tego już potwierdzać! ' Każdy wie, że mój spryt w połączeniu z pięknością to gwarantowane zwycięstwo!' Jennifer: Powiedział... Heather: Zajmij miejsce obok Jen.. (W tym momencie wysiadła z dorożki Emma, przybiegła do Hedzi z torebką na zakupy_ Emma: To gdzie nasze zaplanowane zakupy!? (Heather zmierzyła wzrokiem nowo przybyłą i nie widziała w jej gestach kpiny) Heather: To jest.. (W jej zdanie wtrąciła się Jennifer) Jennifer: Kupisz tutaj same trendy z epoki kamienia łupanego! Emma: Czyli? Heather: Jesteś w realit- show! (Emma podrapała się po głowie) Emma: W L'oreal co? Heather: Nie ważne... ' Kupiłabym sobie nowe szpilki i co najważniejsze poszłabym do solarium! Od wieków tam nie byłam..Znaczy się od paru godzin!' (Emma udała się do tamtej dwójki a z dorożki wysiadł Diego. Postanowił zaprezentować, swoją szybkość i chciał w biec po schodach do góry, lecz się poślizgnąl i wywrócił, a wszyscy u góry prychnęli) Heather: Witaj Diego! Alvaro: i Łamago! (Diego wstał i postanowił się otrzepać) Diego: Mam wiele sukcesów! Alvaro: Ta..? Jakich? Pewnie same... Jennifer: Pewnie za wywracanie się na schodach? Diego: Nie! Np. przykład pierwsze miejsce w turnieju idiotów! Heather: Ok..Żenada (facepalm) ' To było głupie...' (Diego podłamany zajął miejsce obok reszty. Tymczasem pojawił się Fernando!) Heather: Fer-Na-Ndo! Witaj! Fernando: Hello! Buenos Dias! Jennifer: Nie popisuj się angielskim.. Fernando: Si, signorita! (Mama Dj'a klepnęła po plecach Fernando) Mama Dj'a: Jaki kulturalny! Podobny do mojego synka! Fernando: A..Fee!? Nie lubie być porównywany do tych patałachów z Wyspy, to nie modni ludzie! (Mama Dj'a zdzieliła już kolejną osobę) Mama Dj'a: Na kolejnej osobie się przejechałam! Fernando: Moja Twarz! (Heather najwyraźniej miała dość, prowadzenie zostawiła Mamie Dj'a) Mama Dj'a: Now ięc jeśli któryś mi z was podskoczy to ma przesrane! Więc ma być cicho, jasne! (Wszyscy grzecznie przytakneli pani gospodyni. A tymczasem pojawił się Jarosław, typowy dres, nadużywający niecenzuralnych słow itp) Mama Dj'a: Po witajcie, Jarosława! Jarosław: Kurwa! Zamknij morde! Mama D'j'a : Jak ty powiedziałeś!? Jarosław: Żebyś spierd.lała! (Podeszła do niego i wytargała go za ucho) Mama Dj'a: Żeby mi to było ostatni raz! Jarosław: Po moim trupie! (Wszyscy się po przybyciu Jarosłowa troche wystraszyli, a w ogóle nie odezwali, gdy dres obok nich stanął, zaraz do nich zagadał) Jarosław: Macie kurwa, jakiś problem!? Alvaro: Nie..Nie.. (Alvaro lekko się wyjąkał) Jennifer: Tak! Fernando: Ja równiez Jarosław: Jaki!? (Jarosław powiedział to tak groźne, że Jennifer się wycofała, a Fernando poszedł za ciosem) Fernando: Masz nie modny dres Jarosław: A chce mieć rozjebane te śmieszne okularki? Fernando: OMG! Jarosław: Więc morda! (Tymczasem przybyła dorożka z Alice, na pozór wyglądała na normalną osóbkę) Alice: Witam, wszystkich bardzo serdecznie Mama Dj'a: Alice, witam! (Wszyscy zerknęli na nią z przekąsem) Alice: Hej wam! Też co niedziele chodzicie na msze? ' WTF?' ' O tej godzine szykuje się na występ na salonach..' ' Palić, sadzić, kościół rozpierdolić!' (Po tych słowach Alice wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem) ALice: Eh! ALvaro: Nie przejmuj się (Pocieszył ją Alvaro) ALice: To miłe dzięki! ' Alvaro wydaje się najfajnieszy!' (Tymczasem pod muzeum zjawił się Lukas) Mama Dj'a: Nasz kolejny uczesntik Lukas! (Przeszedł cicho nie odzywając się do nikogo) Jarosław: Pedałek! Diego: Milczek? ' Dziwnie to wygląda? Pamietam jak kiedyś Owen, powiedział, że jak nie masz nic do powiedzenia to się nie odzywaj.' (Przechidzą do rzeczt, do gmachu dobiła Anabell) Anabell: ....H.ej... Mama DJ'a: Anabel dołącz do reszty! Alice: Wierzysz w boga? Anabell: Co Cię to? (Anabell odpowiedziała niedbale) Alice: Pytam się? Anabell: N..ie? Alice: To cię nawróce! Dobrze że wzięłam wodę świeconą i krzyż! (Anabell zrobiła minę typu O_O) ' Haha! Będzie się działo' ' Dom wariatów!' (Tymczasem wejście smoka zanotowała Alex, zeskoczyła z gmachu bydunku muzeum) Alex: Taaaak! (Podniosła triumphalnie ręce) Mama Dj'a: A to... (Mamie Dj'a przerwała Heather) Heather: Mega wariatka Alex! Alex: Jaka wariatka? Diego: ONa miala Cię na myśli! Alex: Aaa...Tam jest spoooooooko! ' Wdychajcie więcej cukru! Działa!' Jennifer: Świetnie!? Co nas jeszcze czeka? (Heather się pod nosem lekko uśmiechnęła. A pod mjuzeum zjawiła się Paula) Paula: Hej Helga! Heather; Jestem Heather! (Powiedziała oburzona) Paula: Nie przedstawie się bo zapomniałam swojego imienia.. Emma: Ty kpisz? Alex: Hihi! (przytuliła Paule) też tak mam często Paula: Fajnie! (Jennifer przewróciła oczami) Jennifer: Zaraz puszcze pawia... (Mama Dj'a się oburzyła) Mama Dj'a: A potem będziesz całą podłoge szorować! (Pod muzeum ścigają się dwie osoby jedna to Joanna a druga to Jo. Joanna podbiega do Heather) Heather; Hej Joanna! Joanna: Heather, miło mi Cię widzieć! Alvaro: Poważnie? Joanna: Żartuje przecie! ' Nie nawidzę ich!' (Joanna nie dbale rzuciła rzeczy i stanęła obok reszty. A przybył Carlos) Heather: Carlos! Geniusz..podobno Carlos: Jaki geniusz..Średnia tylko 5,8... ' Będzie kogo tępić!' Anabell: Interesujące... Alice: Co masz z religii? Carlos: Obecnie? Trzy szóstki Anabell Zuo! (Alice zaczęła smyrać Anabell krzyżem) Anabell: Kurwa.. (Tymczasem obok Heather spadł Andy Anderson oraz Chef Hatchet) Chef: Heather Heather: Taaa? (Powiedziała znudzona) Chef: Byłaś najkrótszą prowadzącą w historii Heather: Ufff Andy: Hihi. Na wojnie też chwile byłem generałem Diego: Interesujące Chef: A od teraz prowadzącym jest Andy (Wszyscy oniemieli ze zdziwienia) Andy: I Heather dołączy do show Heather: Chyba śnisz! (Tymczasem nad Heather z wałkiem stała Mama Dj'a) Mama Dj'a: I co teraz, pyskaczu? Jarosław: Muahahahaha! Andy: Dobra nie marudzic! (Tymczasem pod nosem szepnął sobie Fernando) Fernando: Akurat.. Andy: Wszystko słyszałem! Chef: Dobra bądź dokładny tak jak na wojnie. (Chef poklepał po plecach Andiego i znów poszedł) Andy: Ilu tu was jest? Jeden, dwóch...czternatustu (Powiedział triumpfalnie Andy, w tym momencie zjawił się kolejny zawodnik Kevin) Andy: Kevin, mieszkasz sam w domu? Kevin: Siemeczka, zabawny suchar. Jarosław: No ch.jowe! Andy: Jaro wszystko słyszę (Do Heather podeszła Jennifer) Jennifer: Wiesz, że nie ma tu miejsca dla nas obu? Heather: Spadaj! Jennifer: Boisz się mnie? I słusznie (Heather wybuchła śmiechem) ' Nie wie co mowi..Udowodnie, że to ja jestem mistrzynią knucia!' Andy: Świetnie, świetnie.. (Andy zerknął na Mame Dj'a) Andy: Przypominasz mi moją teściową. (Zagadał do niej) Mama Dj'a: Pewnie taka idealna? Andy: Wręcz odwrotnie! (Andy oberwał torebką) ' Było warto!' (W tym momencie przybyła ostatnia zawodniczka Christina) Andy: Dziwadło..Christina! Christina: To mam nadzieje że są tu ciacha i laski fajne, hihi! Alice: Ladacznica! (Anabell sobie odetchnęła) Christina: I co z tego? Fernando i Alice, mrauuu :* Andy: No mamy nareszcie koniec przyjazdów (Wszyscy westchnęli) Heather: To jak nas podzielisz? Andy: Wyzwanie was podzieli (Wszyscy zawodnicy zjawili się w budynku muzeum) Andy: Witajcie w muzeum historii. Gdy walczyłem na wojnie, własnymi rękami stawiałem ten budynek Anabell: Świetnie (Andy pokazał zawodnikom półkę z 16 długopisami i testami, uśmiechnąl się) Emma: Czyżby nowy karciany strój? <3 Jennifer: I co z tego? Andy: To będzie powiązane z waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem Carlos: Test? (Zapytał z nadzieją) Andy: Taaak... Carlos: Oh yeah! Joanna: Świetnie.. Andy: No to biercie te rzeczy, bo na wojnie człowiek musiał sam sobie radzić. Anabell: Ciekawe na jakiej on był wojnie.. (Wszyscy zabrali sprzęt i staneli przed Andym) Heather: I co z tego? Andy: Macie tutaj 10 pytań, musicie na nie znaleźć odpowiedzi w muzeum. Christina: Tyle? Andy: Tak! Do dzieła kaprale! (Wszyscy pobiegli, ale Andy ich zatrzymał) Andy: Eee.. nie tak szybko Fernando: Co? (Usłyszeli jingiel "dzwoneczek" z TPWT) Andy: Pamiętacie ten piękny dzwoneczek? (Wszyscy westchnęli) Andy: Czas na piosenkę! (Leci nuta z "Leć z nami już" Chłopaki śpiewają, stojąc obok T-Rexa Chłopaki: Tak, tak, tak, tak! Dziewczyny tańczą w teatrze greckim Dziewczyny: Pisać, pisać! CHłopaki stają z szkolnej ławki CHłopaki: Piszemy Dziewczyny są w trakcie budowy posągu Dziewczyny: Zdajemy! Wszysvy się kłaniają na scenie Wszyscy: Piszemy i zdajemy! Fernando stoi obok starego samolotu Fernando: Sława czeka, no już! Kevin zarywa do panny z XVIII wieku Kevin: Sława czeka, no już! Alex wyskakuje z elektrowni w Czarnobylu Alex: Tyle ty odpowiedzi, można mylić się, haha! Carlos stoi obok statui wolności i zakreśla odpowiedź Carlos: Sława czeka no już! Jennifer kłóci się z Heather Jen&Hea: Sława czeka no już Lukas podgląda kłótnie dziewczyn Lukas: To jest historia, intryga i podpucha Anabell ziewa z nudów Anabell: Ironią jest, ten debilny śpiew Alvaro dotyka skamieliny i ją przypadkiem rozwala Alvaro: Mam to gdzieś. Andy głupi jest! Fernando przegląa się wlusterku Fernando: Ya, good! Wasz głos już w Tv jest! Paula w stroju księżniczki jest w Atenach Paula: Ja tak jak wy chciałam w niej byc! Wszyscy są na Wawelu Wszyscy: Sława czeka no już! '' ''Jarosław uderza Carlosa Jarosław: Znasz te odpowiedzi? Carlos kiwa głową na tak Jarosław: Daj mi je!) (Wszysc spotkali się z Andym w wyznaczonym miejscu) Andy: KOniec czasu! Kevin: Luzik, łatwe! (Po godzinie testy są już sprawdzone) ANdy: Znam wyniki, ale najpierw się pośmiejemy! Paula Paula: Tak? Andy: Jak odpowiedziałaś na temat ubioru starożytnych Greków? Paula: No, napisałam że kobiety miały niebieską mini i szpilki (Wszyscy w śmiech) Paula: Aaa...Tak..Wtedy modny był róż..Ale pomyłka.. Andy: Okk..Jarosław Jarosław: Co kurwa? Andy: Pierwszy król Polski? Jarosław: Bolesław Krzywyryj? (Carlos wybuch śmiechem) Jarosław: A ty chcesz mieć krzywy ryj? Carlos: Nie..Nie.. Andy: Zadanie wygrał Carlos Carlos: Fajnie! Andy: MIałeś jeden błąd Carlos: No wiem... Andy: Jaki? Carlos: Nie wiedziałem ile waży pierwszy traktor Andy: Nooo Carlos: Ile waży? Andy: Hmm..No waży..No kurka..Najlepiej połóż się na ziemi, a ja po Tobie przejadę, wtedy będziesz wiedział! Mama Dj'a: Andy! Andy: Sorry..I jeszcze Alvaro wygrał, wy zyskujecie nietykalność. Carlos i Alvaro: Świetnie Andy: Na pierwszej ceremonii odpadną dwie osoby! (Wszyscy poszli zagłosować) (Ceremonia) (Ceremonia odbywa się w sali konferencyjnej) Andy: Symbolem przetrwanie będzie skamielina. A osoba która wyleci, będzie musiała wykonać marsz wstydu! (Wszyscy zieww) Andy: Skamieliny dla Carlos i Alvaro (Łapią) Andy: Jarosław i Lucas. (łapią) Andy: Jennifer i Christina! (Łapią Andy: Emma i Fernando (łapią) Andy: Alex i Kevin! (łapią) Andy: Ostatnie bezpieczne to Joanna i Paula! (łapią) Kurde Normalka Andy: Zagrożeni, to ...Alice, Diego, Anabell i Heather (Zerkają wystraszeni) Andy: Anabell i Heather . . . . . . . . ANdy: ODPADACIE! One: Eh... Git! Mówiłam! Andy: To byłoby na tyle, czy nastepnym razem zawodnicy zostaną rozstrzelani? Czy będą drużyny? Ogladajcie nas! JUż nie długo kolejne przygody!